


Absolutely Not

by Lalikaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: Bokuto's bound and determined to have a dog, but Kuroo's not quite cooperating.





	Absolutely Not

 

“Absolutely not.”

“But, Tetsu…”

“No, no ‘but, Tetsu’s,” Kuroo said firmly. “We’re not keeping it. We don’t have the room.”

“You’re a monster,” Bokuto sniffled as he bent down to pet the slightly matted mutt currently by his side.

“I’m not,” Kuroo said, offended. “It’s just… look, Schrodinger is already freaked out.”

Bokuto looked over to Kuroo’s fat, gray tabby who was like, 18 years old. The tabby was currently watching the situation from a pillow on the couch in the living room. Once he saw Bokuto looking at him, he rolled over on his back, probably wanting his stomach rubbed.

He was such a weird cat. A weird cat with a weird name, named by his weird science nerd boyfriend. Bokuto hadn’t even understood the pun until Yaku explained it to him, and even now he still doesn’t really get it.

He also really doesn’t get why Kuroo doesn’t want this adorable, sweet dog.

“I found her on the side of the road. She looked so cold and sad, I just had to bring her with me. She’s such a good dog, she followed me right away!”

The dog’s shaggy ears perked up and she wagged her tail when she heard the phrase “good dog”.

Kuroo sighed.

“Look, it can just be a trial period. The first 30 days or your money back guaranteed!” Bokuto pressed.

“I don’t know… Our apartment isn’t exactly big, Kou.”

“Neither is she!” Bokuto protested. He picked up the dog and cradled her in his arms as if to prove his point. It didn’t help Bokuto’s case that his arms were pretty bulky, and anything looked small when wrapped up in them. Hell, even Kuroo looked small when Bokuto was crushing him in a hug.

“A dog’s a lot of responsibility, we’d have to take her on walks all the time, and buy her food…”

“Not a problem!” Bokuto interrupted. “Besides, you go on runs literally every morning. And I run in the afternoon! And we can find dog food anywhere!”

“Kou, I’m a grad student, and you’re trying out for the Olympic team. We don’t exactly have a shit-ton of free time.”

“She’s worth it, I promise!” Bokuto said, gently putting the dog back down. He pat her head and grinned as he was rewarded with a lick on the cheek.

“Dogs are unhygienic,” Kuroo said. Bokuto could tell he was really fishing for excuses at this point.

“Well, so am I!”

This got Kuroo to laugh. Excellent! Bokuto almost had him.

“Tetsu, you know how bad I’ve wanted a dog. And how ‘now’ has _always_ been ‘not the right time’,” Bokuto said, his voice climbing up a tad bit higher than he’d intended.

“Koutarou-”

It was at that moment that the dog decided to amble over to where Kuroo was standing and flop over by his feet, looking up at him with the biggest, most pleading eyes either of them had ever seen. And that was saying a lot, as they both knew how Hinata looked when he was waiting for his turn in a game to hit the ball.  

Kuroo frowned and brought a hand up to his temple.

“Ok, fine, but just for tonight!”

“Woooo!" Bokuto exclaimed. "And sure, babe, of course, just one night.” 

Both Bokuto and Kuroo knew it would certainly not be "just one night".

The dog seemed to understand something exciting had happened and jumped up to prance around the small apartment with Bokuto.

“Pffft, you were gonna let her stay whether I agreed to or not,” Kuroo said, bemused.

Bokuto turned around and essentially skipped back over to where Kuroo was still standing. Bokuto kissed his nose and smiled. “You bet.”

In Kuroo’s defense, a kiss from Bokuto alone would be enough to melt anyone’s heart. So it wasn’t his fault when he kissed his boyfriend back, this time on the lips.

They were interrupted by the dog nipping at their heels.

“Awww, she wants to join in, too!” Bokuto said. “How cute!” He leaned down to let the dog lick his face.

“Ew, now I’m not gonna kiss you again,” Kuroo said.

“Yeah, right!” Bokuto smirked, as he jumped up to grab Kuroo’s face between his hands.

“Koutarou, noooo,” Kuroo protested, pushing Bokuto away and skidding around to the other side of the couch. “Don’t get near me with your dog breath!”

Bokuto stuck his tongue out at him.

“Loser. Let’s go buy some turkey.”

“Um… why? Neither of us really like turkey…?”

“Not for us, for her!” Bokuto stated, pointing at the dog as if it were obvious.

“You owe me dinner too, then.”

Before Kuroo could stop him, Bokuto strode over to kiss him on the mouth.

“I got you, babe.”

~~~~~~

“What should we call her?” Bokuto asked that night, as the dog snuggled up between them. Schrodinger had already curled up in his usual place on Kuroo’s pillow, his body sagging down on Kuroo's head. Bokuto figured that as long as their new pet didn’t try to sleep on Kuroo’s pillow, they’d be set.

“Mmmm….” Kuroo mumbled. “What about Pavlov?”

“Is that another weird science person?”

“Kou, you _have_ to remember Pavlov’s experiments, I mean…”

“Don’t care!” Bokuto decided. Though it was a good thing Kuroo was so accepting of Bokuto mentioning naming the dog. She’d been with them barely 6 hours, after all.

“Ok, then what do you wanna call her?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto could tell that he was slightly annoyed that his name suggestion had been shot down.

“Maybe something with volleyball!”

“Like what?”

“Uh…. How about Nice Receive?” She kinda looks like she might be part Labrador retriever, so y’know, _receive_ , _retrieve_ …”

“Koutarou, no.”

“Don’t Mind?”

“I don’t mind what?” Kuroo said, confused.

“No, like, we could name her Don’t Mind.”

“Pick a word, not a phrase, Kou!”

“Volleyball?”

“Yeah, you already established that you’re giving her a volleyball-themed name.”

“No, I meant that we could-”

“We’re not naming a dog Volleyball,” Kuroo deadpanned.

“Fine, then what do _you_ think?” Bokuto pouted.

“I already said we should name her Pavlov. It's the perfect name!”

“Testu, no.”

The dog stretched a little, allowing her to reach Kuroo’s head with her nose. She booped him on the forehead.

“Awww, she really likes you!” Bokuto cooed.

“I guess,” Kuroo said, shifting over, disturbing Schrodinger a bit, which earned him a scathing glare that only a grumpy old cat could muster.

“I like you, too,” Bokuto said, scooching closer to Kuroo, though he had to stretch over their new dog a little to reach his boyfriend.

Kuroo smiled at him, then closed the gap between them to kiss Bokuto. 

“I guess.”

“Wait, that’s it!” Bokuto shouted, startling not only the pets, but Kuroo too.

“What?” Kuroo exclaimed.

“We can name her Guess Block!” Bokuto said excitedly.

“ _Absolutely not_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!! I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot! Bokuroo is one of my fav Haikyuu!! ships, so I hope to write more for them! Please leave a comment if you can! <3


End file.
